


Impatience

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gavin crosses a line.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

His own fist is nowhere _near_ as good as RK900’s velvety channel, and he doesn’t even bother trying to finger himself, because he could never match the exquisite stretch of RK900’s plastic cock. He doesn’t have any toys anymore, because RK900’s thrown them all away—RK900 says he should be the only toy that Gavin needs. He really is. He’s so much _more_ than just a sex toy, but when it comes to getting Gavin off, his old vibrators had nothing on his new man. It was thoroughly worth getting over his prejudice, at least enough for that—enough to let a gorgeous android plug him up with cock. That android hasn’t left since. Maybe Gavin’s still a dick to Connor and every other android at the station, but all he really wants is _RK900’s dick._

He thrusts his throbbing cock into his spit-slicked palm anyway, rutting his hips against the mattress. Drool coats his pillow, but Gavin can’t help himself—even if he doesn’t have RK900’s hands on him, he’s still thinking about it, and memories of last night are more than enough to get him going. His red blood rushes through his veins, filing right down into his dick, filling it out and leaving him high with the adrenaline. He jerks himself off to the thought of his gorgeous partner pounding brutally into his asshole. He remembers RK900 bearing down over him, grinding into him so deep, and all Gavin can do is moan. 

He gets _so close_ , and then he remembers the one time he solved a case before Hank and Connor and RK900 rewarded him by getting down on both knees and taking him balls deep into that perfect mouth. Gavin turns his face into the pillow to scream. He comes across the bed, painting his fingers and the sheets, wishing he were coming across RK900’s handsome face. He pumps himself through it, thrusting forward, asshole clenching—he hasn’t come without something inside him in a long while. The orgasm’s _amazing_ , even though Gavin knows there will be consequences. He just broke the rules.

He lies there anyway, spent and satisfied, too heavy to bother getting up and cleaning his mess. He definitely should. It’s stupid to risk getting caught. He figures if RK900 grills him on it, he’ll just lie. 

He hears the door open in the other room and swears under his breath. It’s sooner than he thought. He figured he’d at least have time to shower off. But his boyfriend’s strolling into the bedroom before he even has a chance to pull his boxers back up. 

RK900 takes one look at Gavin’s cum-covered hand and lifts one dark brow. Gavin tenses automatically. RK900 glides slowly forward, taking his sweet time, even though it might be easier if he just stormed across the room and got it over with. Gavin doesn’t bother asking how the meeting at CyberLife went. It was probably important. RK900 wouldn’t have physically reported for it if it wasn’t. But Gavin’s still busy panting and clearing the stars out of his vision. 

RK900 reaches the side of the bed, and Gavin growls almost challengingly, “It’s not what it looks like.”

RK900 smoothly bends down and drags two long fingers through the damp puddle in front of Gavin’s thighs. He lifts those fingers to his mouth and sticks out his tongue, making a show of licking the mess up, even though it should only take one swipe to analyze everything. RK900 sucks them into his mouth anyway, visibly swallowing around them. Gavin shivers from the view. It’s always thrilling to see RK900 put anything in his mouth, but Gavin’s seed is the best possible option. RK900 even licks his lips afterwards and murmurs, “This is barely three minutes old. You broke the rules, pet.”

Gavin knows. He stares defiantly up at RK900 anyway. RK900 adds, “You know your orgasms are for me alone.”

Gavin’s flagging dick twitches. He can’t help it. He knows there’s a practical reason behind RK900’s control—RK900 already finds it troublesome, having to wait for Gavin’s libido to renew in between rounds. RK900 could fuck all night, but Gavin’s a fragile human that can only get it up so many times in one day. 

RK900 hikes his knee up onto the bed and purrs, “Naughty boy... you _wanted_ to be caught...”

Maybe he did. Gavin’s not stupid. He knew there was a possibility that RK900 would come home early. RK900 leans down to brush a tender kiss across Gavin’s cheek—likely the last gentle caress he’ll receive all evening. 

Gavin pretends to scowl before he rolls over into the right position, ready to be punished in the best of ways.


End file.
